


date

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani and Yahaba go for their first date. Or attempt to, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	date

"What do you want to watch?" Yahaba asks as they stand in front of the ticket counter, looking at the movie sessions on the screen on the wall. "How about Star Wars?"

Kyoutani grunts, shaking his head. "I hate Star Wars."

Yahaba turns to him slowly. "Say that again to my fucking face, you punk. I'm going to dump your ass right here. I don't even care that we're on our first date."

Kyoutani stares at him, then slowly cracks a grin. "Okay, I'm kidding, but you should have seen your face. You were ready to murder."

"I'm _still_ ready to murder," Yahaba growls out, bumping into Kyoutani's side, wrapping an arm around his waist and squeezing. He's grinning too, he can feel it, and it's probably giving him away. He doesn't mind. "You're paying for the tickets, asshole."

"Get the popcorn then, dick," Kyoutani replies, then pauses. "Huh. Get it? We go together, because—"

"Oh my god," Yahaba laughs, shoving at him. "Just go."

He's still smiling to himself as he pays for a large tub of popcorn and two drinks, because he knows that Kyoutani will want one, and he's sure as hell not getting any of Yahaba's. Kyoutani returns to his side, holding the two tickets up, the look in his eyes soft and fond, and this is—nice. It's not the electric connection that they have on the court, it's not the elation they feel when Kyoutani's spike connects with Yahaba's toss, or the happiness shared between a captain and an ace when their team wins.

But not everything needs to feel quite _that_ intense, Yahaba supposes, falling into step with Kyoutani. Dates are meant to be… relaxing, or something. Fun. Maybe a little nerve-wracking, but Yahaba spends so much time with Kyoutani these days anyway that it doesn't even feel like that big a deal any more. It was Watari's suggestion that they actually go out on a date that doesn't involve some sort of planning for the team. At the time, Yahaba had opened his mouth to point out that the planning isn't the only time they spend together, because there's Kyoutani's bedroom, too, but he'd quickly reconsidered it. Watari really didn't have to know.

"Do we hold hands?" Kyoutani asks, as they show their tickets and walk to the correct cinema.

"I don't really have a hand to spare," Yahaba points out, carrying the popcorn and his drink. "Maybe when we're sitting down?"

They try it out, once they've found their seats and they have their drinks in their cup holders. It's a bit awkward, sitting there in the dark with their fingers interlocked. Kyoutani pulls away with a quiet huff, then reaches for the popcorn instead.

They get into a small slap fight while the advertisements are showing, before the trailers begin. Kyoutani's hogging the popcorn, Yahaba complains. Kyoutani snorts and claims that Yahaba isn't being fast enough. They get shushed by someone behind them and Kyoutani honest-to-god _growls_ at them. Yahaba kicks his foot hard to get him to behave. Kyoutani just kicks him right back.

"Calm down," Kyoutani mutters at him, "I'm probably going to stop eating once the movie starts anyway. I don't like watching something and eating at the same time."

"What's wrong? Can't multitask?"

"That's not what you were saying last n—" Kyoutani begins, and Yahaba shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth to shut him up.

Kyoutani bites down around Yahaba's fingers, making him hiss loudly. He isn't sure how he ends up shoving more of his fingers into Kyoutani's mouth, or how Kyoutani ends up pulling him over the arm rest between them, or how they end up getting kicked out of the cinema before the movie can even begin.

"This is your fault," Yahaba mutters, sulking as they leave. "Damn it, I really wanted to watch Star Wars."

"You've already seen it," Kyoutani points out. "You went with your brother on opening night. At _midnight_ , you fucking nerd. Besides, I don't know how it's my fault when you were the one trying to shove your entire fist into my mouth."

Yahaba shoves at Kyoutani. "Shut up. If we're not going to end up watching the movie, we might as well get something to eat."

"We finished half the popcorn before we got kicked out," Kyoutani points out. "I'm not really hungry."

"We could get something to drink?"

"We just did."

Yahaba sighs loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kyoutani nudges him gently, not quite meeting his eyes.

"I'm having fun right now anyway though, y'know. We could always… go to my place?"

"Yeah." Yahaba smiles. "Let's do that. And for the record, this date wasn't all that bad."

They walk side by side to the station, to catch a train to Kyoutani's house. This time, they _do_ hold hands as they walk.


End file.
